Haskell's application for renewal of its initial RISE I program builds on groundwork laid by RISE I with the goal of increasing the number of American Indian students from Haskell who earn degrees in the sciences and are accepted into Ph.D. programs. The research education plan presented in RISE II includes 1) student academic development;2) enhanced student support and tutoring for success;3) a summer science academy;and 4) student research activities. The student academic development program utilizes a computer-aided individualized module system in math and English to rapidly bring Haskell students'competency to the level required for university science and math courses. Student support services including tutoring for excellence and academic and career counseling have been added as new component of RISE II. A Summer Science Academy will be instituted as a keystone component for training RISE scholars. The academy includes a research methods and design laboratory course and responsible conduct of research seminar to prepare scholars for entry into KU faculty research labs. The final component of RISE II places scholars in research experiences at KU alongside and integrated with participants in other MORE supported programs at KU (Bridge, IMSD, PREP, and IRACDA). Formative evaluation of goals and objectives will be carried out by an evaluation team from KU and Haskell and outcomes presented semi-annually to an Internal Advisory Committee composed of key Haskell personnel. In summary, RISE II builds on the successes of RISE I, introduces several new initiatives to increase the success of American Indian students in the sciences, and exploits existing collaborations with a neighboring Research I institution with the overall goal of adding talented American Indian students to the scientific community.